mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Viva Las Pegasus/@comment-26423071-20161208010126/@comment-4531340-20161209014102
One simple reason: different networks have different Departments of Broadcast Standards & Practices (so what's okay on one network is not, by any means, necessarily okay on another - therefore, it's inaccurate to say that both shows are subject to the same rules & regulations) To use a different example, I'm going to use Cartoon Network, Nicktoons, and Disney XD for a couple of examples (I'm going to use anime for this, since it's starting with a finished product and is therefore easier to tell where standards might differ - and I'm sure you're seeing where I'm going with this now if you're familiar at all with shonen anime) First, I'm going to talk about Cartoon Network and Disney XD. Back in September of 2005, Cartoon Network started showing Naruto, and with the exception of a few episodes (like, the first, for example, I think) it was rated TV-PG V. I also must note that quite a bit of the blood (like, almost all the non-flying through the air type) was kept in. Flash forward to Naruto: Shippuden (the sequel series) airing on Disney XD starting in October of 2009 (Cartoon Network had stopped airing the original series in January of that same year, just 11 episodes shy of completing it!), and now the blood is almost all gone (in a few episodes after they moved the show to a later timeslot, which was when they were close to canceling it, it seems they allowed a little to stay, but it was still mostly gone), yet the series is still rated TV-PG V. I don't want to bog down this comparison too much, so I'll just list one more salient comparison: in the original series, aired on Cartoon Network, characters were allowed to say "kill, dead, death", etc., whereas on Disney XD, it was almost always "destroy, gone, destroyed", etc. Now, you might say that there might be minuscule differences in the series themselves that might make that happen. I'd disagree with you for the most part (there might be a little of that), so I'll go on to my second example: Dragon Ball Z on Cartoon Network and Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons (and CW4Kids/Toonzai/Vortexx, but we'll get to that later). In this case, it's essentially the same footage being used, so the comparison is even more direct. Cartoon Network started airing Dragon Ball Z in September 1999 (well, the FUNimation episodes, anyway - it would be pointless to use the pre-censored syndication "Ocean dub" episodes for this, as they were much more heavily edited than the stuff that aired first-run on Cartoon Network), and very similar to Naruto up there, most of the blood, it seems, was kept in, with the series being rated TV-Y7 FV. Flash forward to May 2010, when Nicktoons starts airing Dragon Ball Z Kai (an HD remastered version of the original series with some filler cut out), and while the blood is not typically erased outright, it (almost) never keeps its red color (to my knowledge), but is rather recolored so it just doesn't have the same color as blood - it might be recolored to be skin colored (to look like sweat) or to look like dirt, or it might be recolored something completely unrealistic (my personal favorites are Recoome's blood being recolored a bright orange and Gohan's, at one point during his battle with Cell, being recolored a bright white, though it's also quite funny when it gets the orange treatment as well). As you might have guessed, it was also rated TV-Y7 FV. Another thing was that on Cartoon Network, the punches and kicks actually connecting were almost always shown, whereas with Nicktoons, sometimes they would be shown, but other times, they'd be replaced with a flash impact screen. Then there's the Toonzai version, which took the Nicktoons version and made even more edits (such as making the stuff Vegeta is eating in the first scene he's in blue mushrooms instead of the alien's arms, editing halos into orbs of light above dead characters' heads, and changing Mr. Popo from having black skin to blue skin at first they change his lips from red to yellow, but they give up on that a few episodes in - guess they were still smarting from back when they were Kids' WB, and Carole Weatherford wrote that letter blasting them and Pokemon for featuring the original design of Jynx, seeing it as having racist stereotypes as part of its design). Guess what: also rated TV-Y7 FV. Plus the reasons Impy said also probably play a role. And like Herculine said, did the episode even really need to depict gambling?